This invention concerns a retaining device useful in aiding in the removal and remounting of a fuel pump of an internal combustion engine.
In most designs of internal combustion engines having a fuel pump, the fuel pump is mounted to the engine block and positioned such that a push rod within the engine block extends in abutment between a cam shaft and said fuel pump. The push rod thereby drives the pump mechanism at a rate commensurate with the rotational speed of the engine. Because the push rod merely abuts against two opposed members and is not attached to any member, it can easily be dislocated when either of the abutting members is removed. Once such dislocation occurs, repositioning of the push rod is difficult because of its inaccessible location. If, in the course of removing a fuel pump, the mechanic were to insert a conventional machine bolt through a threaded hole in the engine block in an effort to hold the push rod in place, there is the distinct likelihood that the push rod would become warped or scarred. Such happening would render the fuel pump less effective or inoperative.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a device useful in preserving the position of the push rod while removing a fuel pump from its normal mounting position.
It is a further object to provide a device of the aforementioned nature which, if inadvertently left in place after remounting of said fuel pump, would not interfere with the operation of said engine, push rod, or fuel pump.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a retaining device of the aforementioned nature of simple and rugged construction which can be economically manufactured.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.